


With Love, With Lust (Tumblr Sample)

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Enjoy!, I'm going to hell for writing this, It's really short, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi, i'm sorry about that, sex toy's, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette moaned, his petite body begging to acquiescent under the strenuous tension of the leather ropes that bound his wrist’s to the headboard of there bed. Above him, Levi smirked. Mirth poured off of his ripped body in waves as he stared down into wrecked, teal-green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, With Lust (Tumblr Sample)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wrote this as a sample writing for my Tumblr page, but I decided to put it here as well. Please enjoy!

The brunette moaned, his petite body begging to acquiescent under the strenuous tension of the leather ropes that bound his wrist’s to the headboard of there bed. Above him, Levi smirked. Mirth poured off of his ripped body in waves as he stared down into wrecked, teal-green eyes.

“Beg for it. Beg for me, and I’ll allow you to come.” Levi’s own molten-silver gaze bore into Eren, traveling down his flushed cheeks, his throat, all down his body. That debauched stare tore through the haze of sexual pleasure and physical need, and his cock twitched within the confines of his pants.

“No.” Eren argued petulantly, his somewhat cherubic-like features now set into a hard frown.

“No? Well, you’re awfully brave for someone in a position such as this.” Levi’s face leaned in, his raven locks brushing lightly against the tan skin of Eren’s forehead.

Eren panted heavily, his breath coming out in exhausted huffs. The heat of his skin was sensually juxtaposed by the feel of Levi’s cold fingertips as they swept a lock of brown hair away from his face.

Levi remained taciturn, reaching for the remote next to him and pressing one of the only three buttons on it. The reaction was immediate; Eren’s back arched off the bed at a harsh angle, wanton moans steadily bouncing off the walls.

Eren’s leg’s shook as the toy inside him continued to vibrate. His body writhed on the bed, straining against the material of his bindings. The young adult bit back a high pitched scream of pleasure as the toy mercilessly nudged against his prostate again and again.

Like a mantra, Levi would increase the level of vibration on the toy for some time before stopping it completely with his little remote. Eren’s body would twist, his hips stuck between wanting to thrust into the air and shove his ass as far back on the toy inside him as it would allow.

This went on forever, it seemed. In reality, Eren didn’t know exactly how long the torture was though. Soon enough, the raven was leaning over his wrecked body again.

“Would you like a chance to change your mind, pet? Are you up to begging for your masters cock?” Levi’s smooth voice permeated Eren’s senses, Eren's body now quivering all over with the need for release.

“Y-yes master. Plea-.” His voice broke, and he shuddered. “Please.” Levi growled, his hand twisting in his lover’s silky hair and his mouth settling above the cleft of his ear.

“Yes what? What do you want?”

“P-Please, master! I want your c-cock!” Eren moaned as the toy deep inside him vibrated once more, his body involuntarily searching for a source of friction against his erect, pre-cum dripping member. The cock ring around his swollen length glinting in the soft light of the bedroom.

“Good boy.” Levi drawled, his voice low in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love comments! You guy's keep me going! Grammar issues? Horrible spelling mishaps? Put what I fucked up in the comment section below so I know to fix it! I don't have a beta reader right now, so i'm sorry! However, if anyone is okay with being my beta-reader, let me know! Thank you so much!


End file.
